You Look Good
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: AU. Agura gets dragged to a nightclub by her roommates, but it turns out a lot better than she'd thought. (Implied Vert/Zoom.)


Night clubs were not Agura's thing. The pulsating lights and ear-splitting music were more than enough to give her a headache, yet here she was. It was a Friday night and she'd been content to sit in her apartment in her pajamas and re-watch all four seasons of _Meerkat Manor_ , but her roommates had other ideas.

" _C'mon Agura, you can't just sit here and do nothing!" Vert said. "It's Friday night!"_

" _Yeah!" Zoom chimed in. "You should come out with us!"_

 _She shifted her position on the couch. "I don't know, guys. I'm not feeling it."_

" _It'll be fun!"_

It had taken some convincing and Zoom's best puppy eyes before she finally agreed. Despite not wanting to go out in the first place, she still dressed for the occasion. The dress she wore was a rich, deep green in color. It was sleeveless and hugged the curves of her body from the high collar to spot just above her knees where the skirt ended. She wore a denim jacket over top and paired it with the tallest boots she owned. Her outfit wasn't the only thing on point. She'd let Zoom help with her make-up and he'd proudly told her that her eyeliner was "sharp enough to cut a bitch."

She, Vert, and Zoom had all entered the club together. That was twenty minutes ago. It was overcrowded and they had been forced apart almost immediately upon entering. She tried to look for them, but to no avail. Vert and Zoom were nowhere to be found. Agura huffed. They were probably making out in a corner somewhere, not caring at all that she was lost to them. If that was the case, then she didn't want to find them. It was bad enough she lived with them. She stalked off in the direction of the bar. She needed a drink.

The drink did not help. She waited at the bar another ten minutes hoping to catch a glimpse of Vert or Zoom. Fine. If they were going to drag her out and then ditch her, then she was so out of here. Agura forced her way through the crowd towards the exit. Except this wasn't the exit. Somehow, she'd managed to walk right onto the middle of the dance floor.

 _Great._

She scanned the area for the actual exit and that's when their eyes met. Even in the flashing lights, his eyes were the most mesmerizing shade of green she'd ever seen. She couldn't look away. She didn't want to look away.

It could have been minutes; it could have been hours they stared at each other. Finally, he blinked rapidly, the tips of his ears turning red. Agura giggled. Oh, God. She _giggled._ He winked and she rolled her eyes. _Way to ruin the moment,_ she thought but continued to watch him anyways. He was the DJ she soon discovered, and their moment had distracted him from whatever song he'd been in the middle of mixing. Oh, well. He then picked up the microphone.

"This next song is dedicated to a very special lady." He said with an English accent. He winked at her again and the music started.

The song had a good beat, she'd give him that. The singer sounded vaguely familiar and she tried to figure out where she'd heard him before. At least until she actually listened to the words.

" _I'm thinking everybody better stand in line, 'cause they need to know that your body is coming with me tonight…"_

Agura stared at him. The music went on.

" _They're like, 'Hey, who's that there?'_

 _With the shades like, oh!_

 _Way you move to the bass, hold on!_

 _Whole room gets to spin from the second that you walk in._

 _Baby, you look good!_

 _All day, all night!_

 _You look good!_

 _So fresh, so fine!_

 _You look good!_

 _Got everybody watching you like cameras in Hollywood, baby, you look good!"_

Was this his way of flirting with her? Well, he looked good too with his red hair and freckles. He was cute, in his own way. Maybe it was that ridiculous grin plastered on his face. Maybe it was those eyes. Whatever it was, he was coming towards her. She glanced at the DJ booth in time to see someone step up to take his place. He was in front of her now.

"Stanford Isaac Rhodes," he said coyly. "The fourth."

Agura swallowed hard. Shit. She had it bad. "Agura Ibaden. The first." She added as an afterthought.

Stanford smiled at her. "Well Agura, it's absolutely lovely to make your acquaintance." He reached for her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it.

...

Stanford groaned. She had him pressed against the wall outside his apartment, tongue halfway down his throat as he searched his pockets frantically for his keys.

"Found 'em." He slurred against her lips and they broke apart long enough to disappear inside. Her jacket was the first thing to hit the floor.

...

She woke to the smell of coffee. Agura slipped on the shirt she assumed had been laid out for her and went to investigate. Not only had Stanford made coffee, but he'd made breakfast as well. He smiled shyly and she couldn't help but smile back. Their conversation wasn't nearly as awkward as it should have been. Agura was thankful for that. When they realized that they only lived a couple of blocks away from each other, Stanford offered to walk her home. She agreed. When they were outside the door to her building, he asked if he could see her again.

She was still smiling at the number in her phone when she pushed through the door of her apartment. Vert and Zoom were waiting for her, of course. Both had shit-eating grins stretched across their faces.

"Looks like you had a gr-"

"One more word Wheeler, and I'll punch you."

...

 _Written for a prompt I got on tumblr. Hope you like it! :) Song is You Look Good by Lady Antebellum._


End file.
